


Questionable Beginnings

by Waffilicious



Category: BioShock
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 11:07:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waffilicious/pseuds/Waffilicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Atlas wants a kiss. Also he's terrible. Jack's life is forever awful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Questionable Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Another shortie, written on request.

    “You know I’m the only one you can trust, boyo,” Atlas whispers into his ear, too close, his breath hot and his lips just barely brushing. Jack wonders if he should move, but he can’t, not even when Atlas puts a hand on the back of his neck and starts to pull gently at his hair, a strange smile on his face.

    Atlas turns to look Jack in the eyes, brushing his thumb against Jack’s jaw. “You need me, boyo, just as much as I need you. You know that, don’t you?”

    Jack can tell he’s expecting an answer. He’s getting good at reading Atlas’s expectations, at figuring out what he wants before he has to ask for it. He can tell Atlas appreciates it, and that... makes him happy, a little, though he’s not sure why. But his throat’s suddenly dry and he’s not sure he can really respond, so he licks his lips slightly and nods. He knows he needs Atlas. The man’s saved his neck so many times.

    Atlas smiles and slides his hand around Jack’s neck, his thumb grazing along his jaw to rest on his chin for a moment before he murmurs, “now would you kindly hold still a moment...” and then he’s leaning in and his lips are on Jack’s and now Jack really can’t move, he’s just too surprised, what is this why is it happening? But he’s pulling back and looking at him strangely, and Jack can only stare wide-eyed in return.

    “You ever been kissed before, boyo?”

    Jack shakes his head.

    Atlas sighs. “No wonder. We’re going to try this again, and this time, you’re going to kiss me back, all right boyo?”

    All Jack can do is nod.


End file.
